The invention relates to both a visual measuring method and a visual measuring device, in particular for determining the visual prominence of a target object within an image. The invention can be carried out both with purely optical techniques and with all kinds of combinations of optoelectronic techniques. The invention is explained below in particular, but not restrictively, with reference to exemplary embodiments on the basis of purely optical techniques.